You belong with me
by Yoake
Summary: One shot. Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was, Can’t you see Atem? You belong with me.


You belong with me

_Oh man was biology honors ever tough today_? Mana thought with a grunt as she let her backpack fall to the floor with a loud thump running her fingers through her spiky brown locks and adjusting her glasses. _I thought it would never end, gosh I hate the Krebs cycle! _But before Mana could think more on the subject she saw something move from the window across the way, and what she saw made her facial features drop even further. Standing there amethyst eyes narrowed angrily and bellowing into his phone was her best friend Atem. Mana watched him sadly as she witnessed him pause from his pacing for a moment and run a hand through is spiky tri colored hair; closing his eyes in frustration. Mana didn't even have to guess who the conversation was with, she knew. Tea Gardner, the most popular girl in school and currently Atem's girlfriend. Just the very thought of her filled Mana up with hate. Tea was always sizing her up and making fun of her just because she was Atem's best friend, and plus she did it to make Mana jealous. Tea knew Mana liked Atem and used that every chance she had. But Tea was wrong, she didn't just "_like" _Atem, she loved him with all her heart. And it tore her apart to see him with Tea, _He belongs with me! _Mana thought angrily, _Not some dolled up Barbie!_ Before she could think more on how much of an obnoxious cow Tea is she saw Atem take the phone away from his ear and throw it on the bed, looking annoyed.

She felt her lips form into a smile as she saw Atem look up to see her standing in the window, giving his own smile back. Mana then quickly reached over and grabbed her notepad and her black sharpie and turned to sit on her bed with a loud '_plop'_ before writing the two words **You okay?** on the paper before showing it to him. This was something her and Atem had been doing ever since they learned how to write. It was their way of communicating; their mothers always wondered why they didn't just go over to each others house or call one another. She didn't know quite why herself and when she asked him, Atem had just responded with a cocky smirk saying it was there thing,making Mana feel as if she was flying. She saw Atem give another small smile before grabbing his own pad and blue sharpie and wrote, **Tired of drama **showing it to her with a bitter expression on his handsome face. She quickly looked down and wrote the first thing that came to her mind **Sorry :(****. **Even throwing a pout in for good measure. She saw Atem shrug his shoulders in a hopeless manner. Mana then knew that this was it. She was going to do it this time, she was going to tell Atem she loved him and rescue him from the evil clutches of Tea. She had a nagging thought that had always stopped her from telling him her feelings before, _What if he doesn't feel the same way? _But quickly pushed that thought aside, knowing it would make her chicken out as it done countless times. She was so engrossed in what she was doing she didn't even notice as Atem stood us and closed his curtain shut. Seeing movement Mana looked up only to have her sprit crushed at seeing the curtain closed. Sadly she lifted up the pad revealing the bold **I love you **to the curtain. _Great I just confessed my love to drapes _Mana thought dryly her shoulders slumping in defeat. It was then that Mana decided to lift her spirits by doing something she loved, just being goofy! She went over to her stereo and turned it on smiling when she noticed her and Atem's favorite band was playing, it made her smile even wider because she knew Tea hated this kind of music with a passion. She quickly started moving her body in time with the beat. She started to think though, why would Atem like her over Tea anyway? I mean Tea wore short skirts and Mana wore T-shirts, Tea was cheer captain and Mana was on the bleachers, but all Mana could hope was that Atem would wake up and find that what he was looking for was here the whole time! Couldn't he see that she was the one that understood him? She's been here all along, helping him with any troubles he's hand whether it was homework, his home life, even advice with Tea. So why couldn't he see? He belonged with her! Mana was now dancing wildly around her room twirling her arms and looking silly, but she loved it and the comfort it provided her. She was so into the music she didn't even notice as Atem slightly pulled the curtain back and saw Mana dancing around her room looking like she was having the time of her life; laughing fondly as he saw her do the Egyptian across the window. She also missed the gentle smile and the longing look he got in his eyes before letting the curtain shut once more. At the end of the song Mana collapsed onto her bed in a fit of giggles, dancing like nobody was watching was the greatest feeling in the world. Looking over at her clock Mana saw it was getting late and decided to go to bed. She went and cleaned up and put on a tank top and her favorite pajama bottoms on. They were pink with little magician hats all over them. Took a brush through her unruly brown hair and hopped in bed, her last thought before drifting off to sleep was _Can't you see Atem? You belong with me._

The next morning was a special one, it was the final football game of the year and her schools team was in the championships. The whole school had been a buzz with excitement, all of them saying Atem the star quarterback was going to bring home the trophy. Mana was the only one to know even though he put on a confident front he was nervous with all of the pressure on him. She gave a small smile at the fact that she knew him so well as she slipped on her grey cardigan, grabbed her books and headed out the door to the bus; smacking her forehead as she remembered to grab her clarinet to play at the game tonight. _Another reason Atem wouldn't date me Band geek much? _Mana said to herself as she sat down on the bench at the bus stop. She then reached down to grab her copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Mana loved the books, especially for the magic aspect. She had always loved magic ever since her mother hired that Magican for her fifth birthday. She had just gotten to the part where Lavander had just kissed Ron and Hermione had attacked him with a flock of canaries. _Wish I could do that right about now. _Mana thought a wicked grin spreading on her face, imagining Tea getting attacked by fat yellow canaries and then Atem proclaiming his love to her… okay that would never happen but it was nice to dream. She was abruptly taken away from her fantasy when she heard footsteps coming near her. Lifting her head she saw it was Atem and she blushed, he always looked good when he wore those worn out jeans, well he looked good in anything really, but she loved him in worn out jeans and a tight black shirt the best.

"Hey Mana." Atem's said as he sat next to her.

"Hey Atem." She replied smiling happily "How are you?"

"Good a little tired how about you." He asked his deep voice sending tingles down her spine.

"I'm fine." She replied and went back down to her book blushing.

"Another Harry Potter book Mana?" Atem asked a teasing tone in his voice.

"Hey! I love them, so get used to it buster." Mana replied grinning. Atem just chuckled. Mana's grin grew even larger as Atem told her a story about how he, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi all pranked Mahad using a live chicken,a bucket, and chocolate syrup. They filled the bucket with the chocolate sauce and tied the bucket onto his door in the boy's locker room and when he opened it after the last game the bucket dropped coating him in chocolate sauce. The chicken was placed into his locker and when Mahad opened it to try to change out of his sticky clothes the poor chicken jumped out, freigtened coating him in feathers, and because of the chocolate sauce it stuck there. Mana laughed as he told the story and couldn't help but think how easy it was to talk to Atem. While Mana was still laughing Atem brushed a lock of hair away from her face causing her to blush and look down shyly. Before she could say anything a red convertible pulled up with Tea driving, to her extreme displeasure.

"Bye Mana," Atem said smiling at her before getting up to go to Tea in the car. Mana couldn't help but notice Atem had a fantastic smile, could probably light up this whole town with it. Come to think of it she hadn't seen it in a while ever since Tea brought him down. Even thought he said he was fine Mana knew him better than that. _What is he doing with a girl like that? _Mana found herself asking as she saw Atem hop in the passangers seat where Tea started making out with him right in front of her. She even went as far as to glare at Mana over his shoulder when he hugged her. But she knew why Atem was with Tea. I mean come on! She wore high- heels and Mana wore sneakers, Tea was beautiful and Mana was geeky looking. This just dampened her mood even more as she saw them drive away to school.

This was it. The crowd was cheering madly as the schools home team the Duelists went up against the Theives. Mana was standing up on the bleachers dressed in her blue band outfit, clutching her clarinet as she cheered madly like the rest of the school as Atem sprinted with the ball down the field scoring the final touchdown, the game was over the Duelists won! Mana saw that the cheerleaders were going crazy, as Joey, and Tristan, and Mahad lifted Atem in the air cheering for him. It was then that Mana saw Tea and she was flirting with Seto! Another player on the Duelist team not to mention Atem's rival! Atem had apparently noticed as well because he stormed over to them furious. Mana saw Atem and Tea yell at each other as Seto wore a smug smirk. It appeared that was all Atem could take as he stormed right off the field. Mana shook her head sadly at what Atem must be going through.

Later the next night instead of going to the junior prom like very other normal teenager, Mana was in her room studying for her Calculus test on Monday. She looked up when she saw Atem's light turn on and he walked in his room. He was dressed in a white button down shirt with a red tie his hair its usual spiky array that only he and Yugi could pull off. Rex Raptor had tried once in sophomore year and looked like a complete idiot. Atem looked up and saw Mana staring, reaching down he pulled out his pad and wrote something quickly showing it to Mana. It read **You going tonight? **Mana smiled slightly and wrote back **No studying **showing it back to him with an apologetic smile. Mana saw Atem looked quite disappointed as he wrote down **Wish you were. **Mana giggled and smiled at him softly, as she watched him pick up his black coat and leave the room. Mana breathed a deep sigh as she looked down at the paper with the words **I love you** staring at her. _I want to go but- _

_Then whats stopping you? _Her conscious questioned. Mana thought about that. What was stopping her? She didn't know the answer but she wasn't going to sit here and figure it out. Getting up off her bed Mana strode over to her closet and picked up the dress that was just hanging in her closet, her mother picked had picked it up for her. Mana looked at the beautiful material and smiled.

The dance was in full swing when Mana's mother dropped her off. She has never felt so nervous in her life, it felt as if an enormous colony of butterflies erupted in her. She was really starting to second guess her actions. Taking a deep breath to steady herself Mana bravely walked in to the dance. As she walked in she noticed everyone she passed gaped at her. _Oh gosh I look horrible don't I! _Mana thought to herself and she looked down at the floor shyly.

Atem was talking to his friends when all of a sudden Yugi tapped him on the arm.

"What is it Yugi?" Atem asked his deep voice laced with confusion. The only response Yugi gave was pointing over his shoulder. Atem turned around as his mouth fell open in surprise. Standing there was Mana, but she didn't look like Mana at all, she looked like a completly different person. Mana was in a long white strapless dress that hugged at the waist and pooled out to the floor. The color went perfect with her sun kissed skin and made her look like she was glowing. She wore dangly blue earrings with matching shoes. The most shocking aspect was Mana's glasses were off revealing her beautiful aqua eyes. She wore hardly any make-up but she didn't need any anyway. Atem was floored; she was stunning. Without even noticing it he started to walk toward her, Mana saw him coming and smiled bashfully as she too stared walking up to him. Before Atem could get far however, and arm reached out and grabbed onto elbow pulling him back.

"Hey baby!" Tea cried as she wrapped her arms around him. She was dressed in a revealing red dress cut of in triangular sections at she waist, and had way too much make-up on . "You look really hot tonight, lets get back together I miss you," Tea crooned seductivly. Atem looked down at her and said

"Stop Tea, were over." Atem then took Tea's arms off of him and kept walking toward Mana. Tea seeing who he was walking too felt fury bubble inside of her as she screeched out "WHAT!" Atem hardly paid attention to her as he stopped in front of Mana.

Mana smiled up at him nervously before she pulled the piece of paper out of her hand and opened it in front of him revealing the bold **I love you **in black sharpie. Atem's smile was huge as he reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his own sheet of paper. He opened it up and showed her the words in blue sharpie that read **I love you. **Mana felt like she was flying as she stepped closer to Atem that there foreheads were almost touching. While Tea seeing the display screamed angrily and stormed off as Mana whispered to Atem.

_You belong with me. _

To which Atem smiled his amethyst eyes shining, before gently placing his lips on hers.

_You belong with me._

* * *

**Hello everyone =] this is my first fanfic so please tell me what you think and please review. =] oh and I love Tea by the way juuuuusst not with Atem her and Yugi are adorable however ;) **


End file.
